Dane X Mya
Dane x Mya Based off a true love story ' ' Mya walked across the street. Her breath appeared in front of her, as she shivered in her fur jacket. “Drive safe..thanks for the rounds of drinks..!” Death mumbled, crashing into his car seat sound asleep. Mya rubbed her nose, yawning. The street lights were dim, but were lit well enough to guide her across the icy street. A peculiar man wearing shades was walking near the sidewalk. She waddled across the street towards him. A car speeded past a couple stoplights towards her. Mya shrieked, and closed her eyes, bracing herself. **Am I dead?** She asked herself. Mya forced her eyes open to see none other than the worried face of the man in shades. “Urgh..am I..alive?” She groaned. “Yeah..” The man helped her sit up. “Thank you for saving me..um..I’m Mya.” Mya looked around to see any names she could call him by. He chuckled and sat back in his chair. “..That was a relief I jumped in before you got hit. The name’s Dane.” Dane shook his hand with her. “Thank you for saving me, I'm still a bit drunk..” She admitted. “It's okay, you can stay over my place.” He offered. “I have a spare bed you can us-” Dane turned around to find the girl fast asleep yet once again. With a sigh, he carried Mya’s slumped body to his room. He placed the girl down on his bed and dug in his closet for an inflatable bed. “Ah..! Found it.” He reached in the corner and yanked out the mattress. **It’s getting late, I better get to sleep as well.** He decided. Gently, he lifted her once again onto the inflatable mattress. “But it's so warm..” Mya murmured. “What am I gonna do with you?” Dane scratched the back of his neck with a grin. “Whatever, I'll just sleep on the floor.” He turned off the light. **A couple hours later..** Dane was sound asleep by the time he heard the crash. He jolted up, looking around. The only thing he found was Mya who fell off the bed. “Silly girl..” Dane rubbed his eyes. His consciousness fluttered to a halt once more. He felt weight on top of him. He looked up to see Mya, rubbing her body up against his. “You're so warm..ngnn..” She wrapped her arms tightly around Dane’s chest. He looked around. **Dammit..do I go back to sleep?** The clock his eyes scanned across read 2:28 A.M. Dane then looked back at Mya, snoring quietly with her breasts pressed up against his chest. He felt a bulge in his pants. “That beer I drank isn’t as wet as I am right now..” Mya spoke, half awake. She reached for the bulge on Dane’s pants. “U-urgh..” He attempted to resist, but failed. Her pants wiggled out of the bed. “Touch me anywhere you want..thanks for saving me..mm..” Mya unbuttoned her top. Her tits bounced in the air after being released. Dane’s eyes widen. His hands extend out. “Touch me..please~.” She grasped his hand and made it squeeze her tits. “Isn't it soft..?” She whispered in his ear. Dane nodded with beads of sweat running down his forehead. “I..I can't resist anymore..you're too hot..” He unbuttoned his pants, revealing a bulging cock. Dane leaped on top of Mya. “Didn't think I saw you on the PP discord..?” She grinned. “Nope. I saw you too..” He winked back. “Stick it in already..it's two in the morning..” Mya yawned, her arms reached up in the air. “If you're wet enough, then sure..!” Dane firmly shoved his dick in. “You're squeezing me so tightly!” He scrunched up his face. She moved her hips back and forth, eating up his cock. Moans escape from both of their mouths. They hold each other closely, touching each other. “Your nipples are already so fuckin’ hard..” Dane said, giving her tits a slap and a kiss. “Nghh..you're making them wet too..” She pressed her lips against his, and her tongue wiggled it's way into his mouth. Their tongues twisted together, making out. When their lips separated, a long string of saliva remained. “Oh..yeah..your pussy is so slimy..” Dane moaned, slapping her ass. Precum squirts out of her pussy, falling onto the bedsheets. Mya shoved her fingers in her mouth, then began toying with her asshole. “I've been a naughty girl..I won't drink so much beer if I could drink your cum..” Her lips sank into Dane’s neck. “It's your sensitive spot, isn't it..?” Mya mumbled. His eyebrows moved dramatically, moaning more. “S-shut up..you better not tell anyone about this, slut!” Dane scolded, shoving his dick crudely in and out of her. “You're doing it too hard, you're gonna break my pussy..” Her feet wrapped around his body. “Uungh..” Drool trickled out of her mouth and onto her chest. Dane rubbed it around her tits, smacking them again and again. “It's getting into my womb!” Mya screeched. “Take some birth control, ‘cuz it ain't my problem you wanted your pussy filled!” Dane complained back. “But I thought your dick would do a good jo-” Mya began to regret her words. Dane’s eyes glared at her. Suddenly, massive thrusts were pounding her pussy. “Too much, too much, it's making perverted noises, stop!” She begged, but was too late. His dick already began to twitch. “Your dick is so hot, I want this to last forever..” Mya moved her hips onto his dick. “I'm cumming..!” Dane yelled. “I'm cumming too..you're responsible if I'm pregnant!” She fumbled with her tits. His dick is pulled out of her pussy, soaked in cum. Mya’s eyes closed shut. Dane pulled her up by her hair. “My dick’s got some cleaning to do.” He smirked. She stuck her tongue out to reach it. “My throat's ready!” Mya confirmed. The first thrust, she had nearly choked. Dane’s dick burrowed deep into her throat, as she slobbered on his dick. “Tastier than the beer I drank..” She moaned. He pulled out a vibrator from his drawer. “Just a little something my ex left somewhere here.” Dane explained, casually. “This probably won't hurt, but if you never had anal before it'll hurt.” A mischievous grin spread across his face. Mya’s dick filled mouth attempted to protest to no use. Tears filled the edges of her eyes. “If I set this to fill power, you're gonna need a new ass when I'm done with you.” Dane laughed. She gulped in terror. A rippling sensation approached her ass. The edges of her ass began to stretch, and she began to wail after feeling a mixture of agony and pleasure. Her arm extended to toy with her clitorus. “Trying to cum again? What a slut!” He slapped her ass until it was red. “Don't punish me that hard..I'm not a sadist like youu~!” Mya gasped for air. “Your ass and asshole are bright red. Oh I wonder what's gonna be next?” Dane foreshadowed. She immediately understood what he meant after the heat she felt in her mouth. “I’m cumming again. If you don't drink it all **you'll stay to clean up more!**” Dane grabbed onto her head, and choked her with his dick. A web of cum added to the mess on his dick that Mya was required to clean. Mya’s pussy squirted, and she fell to the mattress floor. Dane quickly followed after, as they planted in exhaustion. “Hey..” Mya whispered to Dane. “Look, I didn't mean the things I sai-” He began to apologize but was interrupted by a kiss. He smiled, and hugged her tightly. “How will the PP community find out?” She clung onto him. “They don't need to.” Dane kissed her forehead. Soon, the room was filled with quiet snores. A shady figure in a car spied through the window seeing two naked bodies. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. “Deathdealer here. Mission success, we’ll monitor them from here on out, Roger.” He turned off his walkie-talkie with a sinister smile. “You ready, partner?” He asked. “Why, of course.” Uthoria giggled. ' ' Editing credits go to: Yuno and Uthoria. Thank you! ' ' **end**